


The best surprise.

by DBLWRITES



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Away from you, Famous, M/M, Narry - Freeform, surprise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2019-02-22 11:16:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13165788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DBLWRITES/pseuds/DBLWRITES
Summary: Harry can't make it home to London for Christmas. So he is back in LA just hoping to get through new years alone. Niall has other plans.





	The best surprise.

“Really?” 

Harry felt that sinking feeling in his chest as he broke the news he not only just missed christmas because of weather that kept all planes grounded. But now he wouldn’t have enough time to fly home before he would be wheels up and back in their home in LA. “I’m so sorry love.” 

“No no… I get it, I hear the weather was bad at your connecting flight.” Hearing the way Niall sounded so disappointed, unable to think it could only be his fault but even if the weather was the thing unremitting his flight out of chicago. Even the flights toward LAX had been cancelled so maybe he wouldn’t even make it back in time for the new year’s eve gig. 

“It’s absolutely beautiful.. But not helpful when I would rather be home with you.” 

“Don’t worry. We’ll make time to see each other.” Harry sighed as he tried to not be too bummed out. All he really wanted to was get home to the Irishman celebrating the holidays with him. 

Keeping the man on the phone as long as he could, finally leaving the airport when it was triple confirmed that there would be no flights out that night. Getting to the hotel spending Christmas day and Boxing day stuck alone. 

 

Harry had finally made it back home to the LA house. Late on the 28th, it really could almost be the next day. Having a couple of free days to try make plans or see a few of his friends still in the city. On the eve of New years eve Harry had gotten up late in the morning, not one to usually sleep in but it had find of thrown him into a funk not being with Niall for christmas. 

It had been a day of doing the organizing of the house. Listening to an old record that was linked throughout the house singing along as he tried to keep himself busy. Actually taking the whole day to tidy up and fix the few rooms they had always been too busy to get finish. A lot of work had gone into his distraction of taking care of their home that he hadn’t intended on falling asleep after laying down on the bed for a quick nap.

Awaking with the start from the phone resting beside him, ringing loudly as he squinted pushing his hand around to find the culprit of the noise. “H-hello?” Not bothering to check the id and just press it to his ear. 

“Hey.” The voice sounded familiar as he blinked into the darkness of the room, groaning as he rolled onto his back. 

“Ni?” Yawning as he ran his hand over his face trying to wake up a bit. “You ok?”

“Yeah, sorry did i wake you?” 

“Yeah, i didn’t mean to fall asleep. W-what time is it?” Still feeling groggy, confused as to why the man was calling him. Checking his phone surprised that it was 3 in the morning. 

“Not to sure, just wanted to see if my package arrived.” Niall didn’t sound nearly as apologetic as he should have for calling at the unreasonable hour. But he was only slightly annoyed for a split second before he perked up. 

“Babe, it’s like 3 in the morning. How could anything arrive at that time?” Finally sitting up reaching out to turn on a bedside lamp. Soft light filling the room as he yawned again trying to stay up for the conversation. 

“Shit, is it? Damn. I was hoping my package would have arrived by the end of the day…” 

“I mean it is possible.” Feeling the clarity finally shifting so he was alert enough. “I did fall asleep really early, didn’t even realize.” 

“Really? Awe, sorry love you must be exhausted from all the time zones.” 

It sounded not to be fussed over even if it was over the phone as he nodded and swung his legs out of the bed. “I mean, if you told them to leave it at the gate I could go out and check. What is it?” Pure curiosity and not wanting anyone to steal his present even in the privet home. 

“I don’t want to ruin the surprise, can you just tell me if it got there or not please.” It didn’t sound like a nice request but maybe it was because he was annoyed at being awake and not fast asleep. Heading his way toward the door as he pulled on his sweater hanging up and slipped on a pair of slippers. “Ugh, it’s going to be so chilly out.” 

“Do you see it yet.” 

“Ni, I’m not even out the door. Chill.” Pouting a bit as he threw open his door not even noticing the outside light was, as his eyes feel on the figure standing there holding the large festively wrapped present. 

But the gift be damned it was the courier he was more interested in, standing in all his skinny jean glory was the one and only Niall. The largest smile on his face with a suitcase beside him. 

“Seriously!” Harry pocketed his phone and got to the Irishmen as fast as possible, glad the present was being set down as he got to Niall and into open arms. It felt so overwhelming as he held on tight unable to believe the surprise. Arms around his shoulders tight in their grip pushing his face into the older’s shoulder. God Niall smelt good, and he was really in there. “This isn’t a dream is it?” Laughing out of pure joy. 

“It’s very real babe.” 

Harry reached down getting his hands under the man’s thighs picking him. Leaning up for a kiss against chuckling lips. The only thing in his mind was get his best friend in the house and never let go of him till he absolutely had too. 

“H-Harry… Wait, my suitcase. And your present.” The whine was cute as he stopped to consider where he was in relation to being inside. Shaking his head. 

“Nah, just need you.” Looking up at the way Niall laughed getting fingers in his short curls messing them up. 

“I missed you.” That sounded so sweet to his ears to hear in person, able to look into blue eyes. 

“Agreed.” Nodding enthusiastically putting Niall down at the entrance, finally pulling apart so he could run back and grab the bags. Only partially regretting not just bringing them in together. But it was done as he got in side and in of Niall handing him the suitcase and shaking the box trying to figure out what the present was. 

“Please be a yacht.” Harry teased as he put it down on the step letting the hand grab his and lead him up to their bedroom ignoring everything else. This had been the best late present as he closed the bedroom door. 

It felt like there was no times for words just hands rushing to make contact and lips hungerliy attacking one another. This had been the best surprise he could have ever anticipated.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quicky.


End file.
